Ragna the Bloodedge
Summary Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is one of the original 12 playable characters and the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series from Calamity Trigger to Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely much higher | 6-B | At least 5-C to Low 5-B, possibly up to 5-B Name: Ragna the Bloodege, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his early 20s) Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low to Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Immense Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Can use Ars Magus to manipulate Seithr, Possesses a minor sixth sense, Barrier Generation, Can utilize Concealment Ars Magus to hide his presence from others, Can manifest parts of the Black Beast's body, Can inflict extremely heavy soul damage and absorb soul energy to restore himself, Resistance to Mind, Soul, Time, and Spatial Manipulation, Can prevent his powers from being sealed or interfered with by Phenomena Intervention via the IDEA Engine | Same as before, plus improved soul manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely much higher (Even in his weakened state, is superior to the likes of Taokaka and Iron Tager) | Country level (Fought on-par with Jin Kisaragi and the Gigant:Take-Mikazuchi, as well as 20% Hakumen and Azrael) | At least Moon level '''to '''Small Planet level, possibly up to Planet level (Drastically stronger with the Black Beast's power, nearly killed Jin with mere collateral damage. Has additionally been stated to be a threat capable of destroying the world on multiple occasions, though whether if this means the entire planet or not is uncertain.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher (Considerably faster than Iron Tager, who can fly at these speeds) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to SoL reactions/combat speed (Like Jin, is capable of reacting to the Gigant:Takemikazuchi's blasts at point-blank range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to FTL reactions/combat speed (Significantly faster than in base) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5+ (Should be no physically weaker than Iron Tager's causual displays of lifting strength) | At least Class K (Able to match the muscle of beings as large as Take-Mikazuchi) | Class M+ (The Black Beast's sheer size is sufficient to lift this sort of mass) Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | Class ZJ | Class NJ+ Durability: At least Town level, likely much higher (Almost, if not as, durable as Iron Tager) | Country level (Can take attacks from Jin, 20% Hakumen, and the Take-Mikazuchi) | At least Moon level '''to '''Small Planet level, possibly up to Planet level (Only a full-power Hakumen and Kokonoe's Ars Magus have been able to stop the Black Beast) Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Range: Extended melee range with Blood-Scythe, at least several kilometers with energy attacks, possibly Planet-wide with the Black Beast's power Standard Equipment: His sword, Blood-Scythe, and an Azure Grimoire. | The Idea Engine. Intelligence: Above average; an expert in combat, though he usually doesn't strategize unless it is necessary, preferring to leave such to others. Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked. The Azure Grimoire will eventually either kill him or turn him into the Black Beast (no longer the case after receiving the Idea Engine). Loses the ability to use his right eye and arm when in close proximity to a ChronoPhantasma, such as Celica A. Mercury. Dislikes ghosts and hospital needles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drive: Soul Eater: '''Ragna's drive allows all of his seithr-based attacks to damage and destroy the opponent's soul, feeding upon it to restore his health. * '''Overdrive: Blood Kain IDEA: Temporarily provides an increase to both his attack power and toughness, and increases the health restored with his Drive. The lower Ragna's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. * Hell's Fang: Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, then follows through with a stream of seithr. * Blood Scythe: Overhead swing with Blood-Scythe’s awakened form. * Dead Spike: Creates a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, with resemblance to a head of the Black Beast. * Belial Edge: A diagonal downwards dive, blade-first, that scores multiple hits. * Gauntlet Hades: Two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists. * Inferno Divider: A skyward slash infused with dark seithr. * Not Over Yet: Grabs a prone opponent, holds them up in the air, then impales them with the Blood-Scythe. * Blood Kain IDEA: Activates his Azure Grimoire, temporarily gaining a large boost to his physical power as well as a boost to the already fearsome soul-shredding effects of his drive. * Nightmare Edge: Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy * Distortion Drive: Carnage Scissors: Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. Covers a lot of ground very quickly, and provides brief invincibility. * Distortion Drive: Devoured by Darkness: Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness and dealing a total of 70 hits. * Astral Heat: Black Onslaught: After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. Key: Weakened | Base | As the Black Beast/Channeling the Black Beast's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Characters